Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.7\overline{2} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 72.2222...\\ 10x &= 7.2222...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${90x = 65}$ ${x = \dfrac{65}{90}} $ ${x = \dfrac{13}{18}} $